


Fantasies

by FreeGrain



Series: Mikannie Collection [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Annie wearing glasses, Assassins, Awkwardness, Books, Coffee date, F/F, Librarian!Annie, Library AU, Library pickup lines, Writer!Mikasa, fantasising, mikannie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:32:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeGrain/pseuds/FreeGrain
Summary: Mikasa broke up with Sasha two weeks ago and feels lonelier than ever. Until she see this unbearably sexy blonde librarian.{Librarian AU}{Mikasa x Annie}





	1. Librarians

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a librarian fantasy mentioned in "Head Over Converses" by GrimsleyGames on fanfiction.net Check it out, such a good fic.

"I'm sorry Mikasa, but I'm in love with someone else."

That had been the sentence that sent Mikasa's life to hell. It had been two weeks ago that her girlfriend Sasha, ex-girlfriend now, had admitted that she was seeing someone else. Someone that wasn't her.

Mikasa had been heartbroken. Sasha, that beautiful food loving girl, had been the centre of her world. But Mikasa had never been the centre of hers.

A man named Connie was what Sasha had said. And from the way she talked about him, the longing look in her eyes, the smile that always was brought to her face, Mikasa knew she loved him.

And she let her go because who was she to forbid her from being with the one she loved?

Mikasa hadn't known what the feel in the beginning. She'd never been dumped for another person before. Her relationships usually just didn't work out. And so her sadness gave way to a deeper, more settled emotion. Loneliness.

For when Sasha had broken up with her, she'd also moved out to go live with Connie in his place. Mikasa was left alone in her apartment. Without anyone else to fill the empty space.

Mikasa had lain back in her bed, eyes wide as she stared at the ceiling. She didn't feel sad or upset really. Sasha had never really been hers to begin with, her heat captured by another. But the loneliness started to set it.

If this was movie, she'd thought, this would be the time where a new girl comes into my life. And brightens the whole world up. She'd be beautiful and sweet and she'd be the nicest person to ever be.

Yeah, that would be nice, wouldn't it? Mikasa's mind wandered, creating even more and more of her fantasy lover. Walks in the moonlight, a shower of rose petals, candles flickering in the darkness as they ate dinner.

But little did she know, her fantasies were a little different from the truth.

~•~•~•~

Mikasa sat in the library, trying to focus on what she was supposed to be doing. Reading a book. Helping Eren with his studying.

The man in question was seated across from her, his nose crinkled as he stared at the book in front of him. Eren had never been the... Brightest chip off the block. His anger issues and his sharp tongue often lumped him in with the more troublesome of people. And he got into so many fights that he got suspended at least twice a year.

So it had been a surprise to everyone when he'd decided to take a biology course in college. Physiotherapy.

Which she had to admit was fair enough. He was aggressively-into rugby. His favourite team, the Survey Corps, were making their way towards the top. And his fanboy moments over the shortest but arguably the best player, Levi Ackerman, did show that he wasn't taking the lightly.

"Mikasa," he moaned, chewing on the end of his pencil. "What's the scientific definition for a... For a.." He squinted at the page. "Thigh muscle?"

Mikasa flicked past another page, loosening the red scarf around her neck. "Come on Eren. You have to be more specific," she reminded him. "There are a lot of thigh muscles."

Eren let out a groan. "Yeah I know. It's just I don't know which one I'm talking about!"

That was generally how their study sessions went.

As much as she loved her brother, there was only so much she could handle. And so she excused herself to go search for a book to read.

Mikasa liked to consider herself a writer. After all, she had published and sold her own books. She tended to dabble more in the fantasy genre ranging from her man-eating giants called Titans to small nimbler Fae creatures that she'd been planning.

However she currently had a huge writer's block. Which sucked as every writer knows.

Mikasa ran her finger along the spines of books, trying to find one to read. Hopefully they'd give her some inspiration and she could keep writing. She skimmed over blurbs and titles, taking the ones that seemed interesting.

And being a nerd who's interests varied, her pile of books steadily grew. Her arms started to burn. There was no way she'd be able to take all these home but she liked to think of options. Options to choose from.

"Excuse me," a bored voice pushed past her.

Mikasa glanced to the side and froze in her tracks.

Because walking past her was the most stunning woman she'd ever seen.

She was short, like really short with short blond hair tied back in a messy bun. Her crystal-like blue eyes shone in the shadows of bookshelf, framed by her thin reading glasses that were perched upon a hooked nose. Her body was slight but lean and damn her legs were amazing.

She was dressed formally, tight navy pencil skirt clinging to her thighs and highlighting her rear. A navy blazer open over a white shirt, the buttons opened near the top. Giving Mikasa a hint of cleavage.

A name tag called her A. Leonhardt, librarian.

She was like the woman of Mikasa's deepest fantasies. She could imagine it. A librarian and her lover, hidden in the deeper darker sections of the library. Making love to one another while trying to be discreet. Mikasa could only stare. Maybe this was here chance.

And being the naturally smooth person she was, Mikasa tripped over a fallen book.

And the books in her arms went everywhere. Mikasa stumbled backwards, her pile of about twelve books all going up into the air before coming back down with a thud. About four hit Mikasa, the rest splaying all over the aisle.

And if that wasn't bad enough, her stumble dislodged books from the shelves behind her and another cascade fall upon them. Mikasa started apologising profusely.

"Oh shit, sorry-! Oops! Why won't they- ack! Damn! Sorry! I-.. Och!"

Like she said. Mikasa was smooth.

The librarian obviously paused, looking at her with a displeased expression on her face. Mikasa tried to smile back but it was so awkward. Why was she like this?

"Do you need some help?" Ms. Leonhardt's tone was icy cold.

Mikasa was about to apologise again but in that very second, another book fell. It hit Mikasa square on the head and bounced off, straight into the waiting hand of the blonde librarian.

She caught it so casually. A smooth open of her hand and the book just seemed to jump into her waiting grasp. Damn she was fine. The librarian arched an eyebrow at her.

Mikasa offered her an awkward smile. "Uh.. Sorry.. ?"

Ms Leonhardt exhaled in a deep sigh and Mikasa felt incredibly warm. That sigh, panting, warming the back of her neck as a hand stroked lower and lower... How amazing that would feel...

The book was pressed into her chest and Mikasa managed to catch it. For a second, the woman's hand lingered on the cover, indirectly pushing Mikasa's chest flat. But then she withdrew her hand.

"Tidy this up," the librarian said. "And put the books back in alphabetical order."

And then she just strode down the aisle, her hips swaying hypnotically. Mikasa was awestruck. What a woman.

Screw her fantasy of sweet and loving, she wanted a cold and dominant woman. Jjust like her. Mikasa's eyes followed Ms Leonhardt's legs, appreciating the way the pencil skirt clung to her body. Damn yes.

When she vanished around the corner, Mikasa realised she was still standing in the middle of a bunch of books. She quickly tidied them back into place before going back to Eren.

He was still on the same question.

He looked up, beaming when he saw her. "Oh Mikasa! Great! What's the name for the thigh muscle connected to your knee?"

"Eren, you're the one taking this course, not me," she reminded him, but her mind was somewhere else. "Why would I know anything about thighs?"

"Because you're the one getting up and personal with them?"

Mikasa's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "What?"

Eren frowned at her, spinning his pencil in his hand. "What, too soon? Sorry sis, I'd thought you'd gotten over Sasha."

Mikasa shook her head. "No, I'm just.. Surprised that you'd say such a thing. And also the implication that you don't get down and dirty with people. Although I should have expected it really. You never get laid."

"Excuse me, I do get down with others!.. Occasionally..."

Mikasa chuckled, waving him away. "Oh please. When was the last time you saw someone naked?"

"Actually it was last night and-!"

"I mean someone who doesn't feature on a porn site," Mikasa said dryly.

"Mikasa!"

Mikasa started laughing but was immediately cut of a hand on her shoulder. The dark haired woman turned her eyes and stared into clear pools of crystal blue.

Ms. Leonhardt stood behind her, glaring down at her. Mikasa opened and closed her mouth but nothing came out. Eren make a snickering noise which she mentally promised to beat him for later.

"This is a library," Ms Leonhardt said coldly. "Please keep the noise level to a minimum."

Before Mikasa had the chance to answer, the small blonde had already walked away. And Mikasa just closed her mouth again. She probably looked like a fish but that was the last thing on her mind.

Eren made his snickering noise again and Mikasa snapped her gaze into him. He was beaming.

"Someone's crushing!" he teased. "Can't say I know why, she's cute and all but her gaze is so cold!" Eren stroked his imaginary beard. "Maybe that's what you like, 'Kasa. Cold but firm. Rough even."

Mikasa rolled her eyes but she could feel her face flush against her wil.

"Ah ha! There it is!"

Mikasa threw a book at him and groaned. It was going to be a long day.

~•~•~•~

Mikasa paced up and down the aisle, trying to pluck up the courage to walk up to Ms. Leonhardt. She'd come here a couple of times but never actually did it. She was just so nervous.

The short blonde was sitting at her desk, taking down things from a computer. Her hair was still up in a bun but today it had come down slightly, strands of blonde hanging in her eyes.

It had been a few days since she'd dropped all those books right in front of her and Mikasa had only ibserved her from a distance. Though she told herself she was just sizing the small woman you, she knew there was a bit of a coward in there.

Mikasa took a deep breath. Okay. Okay. She could do it. And so she stepped out and started to walk up.

Step after step she walked up to the librarian. Without giving her time to regret it, Mikasa slammed a hand down on the desk. "Hi. I need help."

Ms. Leonhardt looked up and ran her eyes up and down her. Like she was examining her. Mikasa felt hot under her gaze as she waited. The librarian took her time before replying. She placed her pen down and laced her fingers beneath her chin.

"I was wondering how long it would take you," she smirked, tapping her watch.

"What?"

"I wondered how long it would take you to talk to me," Ms. Leonhardt smirked. "Don't think I haven't noticed you... - To use your brother's words - pining after me. It's been what? Four days and al you've done is linger behind that bookshelf?"

Mikasa felt her cheeks bloom red and she pulled her scarf up to cover her mouth. "You... You talked to Eren?" Her voice was muffled.

The librarian laughed. "He is _quite_ the talker," she smiled. "But enough about him. What can I help you with?"

Mikasa blushed even more but stammered out a reply. "I... I.. I want.. I'd like to read a book."

The librarian spread her arms. "This is a library. Walk with me."

Mikasa watched as Ms. Leonhardt slipped out from behind the desk and started to walk. Mikasa caught up with her.

"My name's Mikasa," Mikasa said. "Mikasa Ackerman."

Annie made a noise. "Annie Leonhardt. Pleased to finally meet you."

She finally had a name to the face that she'd been dreaming about. For the last few days she'd been fantasising about a Ms. Leonhardt. As annoying as it had been to not know her name, there was something unbearable sexy about addressing her as Miss.

Annie. Such a gentle name.

"Seeing as seemed to be very interested in the fantasy section when we first met," Annie said, an amused tone to her voice. "I'm assuming that's where your interests lie?"

Mikasa made a noise. Annie obviously remembered all too well their first encounter.

"Well?"

Mikasa nodded. "I'm looking for inspiration. I have a writer's block."

Annie paused at a shelf, looking along the spines. "You write, Mikasa?" There was interest in her voice which Mikasa immediately jumped on.

"Yes," she said somewhat proudly. "Attack on Titan is my proudest work. Basically it goes where humanity is on the brink of extinction, protected only by the three walls; Sina, Rose and Maria. But then-"

"-Wall Maria was attacked by the Colossal Titan," Annie finished, a smile on her lips. "I've read your book, though I never knew the author lived around here. It's one of my favourites actually."

If Mikasa thought her face had been red, it bloomed even more. She'd never heard someone say her books were one of their favourites. It made her heart flutter. Annie just kind of shrugged it off.

"Did you read the Throne of Glass series?" Annie asked, fingering a spine with a delicate finger.

Mikasa nodded. "Oh yes, a while ago. Excellent, I can't wait for the next one. Didn't she write another series?"

"Mmhm," Annie nodded. "Not my favourite unfortunately. Well written but the second book totally villianised the old love interest. The fans are to caught up in their sexy batman to even look at it from his point of view."

"So I'm guessing that's a no?"

Annie shrugged. "You can read what you want, Mikasa."

Annie pulled a book from the shelf, offering Mikasa a glance at the cover. "Try this one, a personal favourite. Fantasy and magic, a whole different world. I really love the characters in this one. It's a series as well."

Mikasa leaned against the bookshelf. "Didn't have you down for a fantasy reader," she commented. "You seem so... Sophisticated..."

Annie chuckled. "Thank you. Readers should dabble in all genres to really understand writing, fantasy just happens to be one I especially like." She started to walk back towards the main desk.

Mikasa hopped up and followed after her.

"Fantasy genre is an art," Annie said, hips still hypnotically swaying. "Writing in general is an art. The art of creating a whole new world through worlds, creating things that don't even exist, it's beautiful the way they blend words."

"Mmhm.." Mikasa said, appreciating the view.

They made it to the desk but Annie paused in front. "Mikasa..."

"Yeah?"

"Eyes on my face please. Flattering as it, I'd appreciate if you'd look at me as we talk."

Mikasa quickly dragged her eyes away from Annie's ass to meet her blue ones. She blushed but Annie had an amused smile.

Annie started the checking out process without breaking eye contact. The corners of her mouth twitched. "So tell me, Mikasa, what's so interesting about me? Besides my fantastic ass of course."

Mikasa tugged her scarf up over her mouth. "I.. Mmfmf.." Her speech was so muffled that it was impossible to understand.

"Doesn't matter, you can tell me some other time," Annie shrugged, finishing scanning the book. "Here you go."

Mikasa took the book from her, fingers skimming Annie's. Heat spread up her arm and the skin tingled. Annie dipped her head.

"Thank you for your time. Come back when you need another," Annie said, a smile on her face.

Mikasa tapped the desk. "Does that mean you want to see me again?"

Annie shrugged, though there was a sly grin on her lips. "Read the book. Come back when you need another."

Mikasa smiled. "Will do. Thanks."

Annie smiled back. "My pleasure, Mikasa."

Mikasa started walking towards the door, looking down at the book. A Dance of Cloaks, interesting. She'd never seen this book before. The blurb read about assassins and death and a fantasy world where magic was real. Very interesting.

She flicked open the cover to read the first page to see that nestled in between the cover and the title page was a piece of paper. Mikasa pulled it free, curiously looking at it.

On it read a phone number along with _"What does fantasy and your face have in common? They're both a work of art - Annie"._

Mikasa had to smile. It was cheesy, she knew but it amused her to no paused at the door, glancing back at the librarian. Annie was still watching her. The woman winked at her then returned to her work.

Mikasa left the library, the slight hole in her chest vanishing. Maybe she wouldn't be so lonely anymore.

She pulled out her phone and sent a message to the number on the page.

_"Are you a library book? Because I just checked you out."_

Almost immediately she got a reply back.

_"Are you an overdue library book? Because you've got fine written all over you."_

Mikasa snorted, leaning against a nearby pole.

_"You're a dork."_

_"And you like it."_

_"So I'll be seeing you again, huh?"_

_"Read the book. Come back when you need another."_

Mikasa grinned. _"Okay, okay. I'll be seeing you tomorrow then."_

_"I'll be waiting to check you out."_

Mikasa slipped her phone back into her pocket, unable to stop herself from smiling. Annie Leonhardt, the librarian. Damn, she was lucky.

She crossed the road, holding the book under her arm. Hmm. Maybe her fantasies had some substance after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm wondering if this fic should be longer, comment below if you want another chapter. Thanks ^-^
> 
> For anyone interested, the two book series mentioned are my currently favourites.  
> The Throne of Glass series by Sarah J. Maas and The Shadowdance series by David Dalglish. Check them out.


	2. Assassins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yah so it's been a while but it's okay! I'm back! Just if anyone's wondering this will probably have another one or two chapters depending on how it goes. But hey, it's going ^-^

Mikasa lay in bed, listening to Eren's muffled snores from next door while her eyes scanned a book. The book Annie had given her only hours earlier.

Mikasa had started to read it at about eight that same night. It was now a quarter to one in the morning. She'd been so enticed by the language on the paper, the images that it had created, that Eren had to hit her with a pillow to make her go to bed.

The moment she had lain down the book was in her grasp. The world of assasins and magic just pulled her in. She couldn't resist. And slowly as Mikasa read, she was creating her own little fantasies.

When the sword fights were described Mikasa imagined herself as an assassin. Her red scarf covering her mouth and nose with long sword blades in her hands. Feet light as she danced across rooftops in the glow of the moon. Her target was near.

And who did she face when she lunged for the kill?

A blonde woman who's face was cloaked by darkness. Thin but stretchy clothing that allowed her to bend in a number of ways that made Mikasa feel very warm. And small knives that seemed to just suit her height. There'd be a grin exchanged when they saw each other.

And then they'd collide in a fury of blades. Speed like none other as razor edges sought soft flesh. It would be almost hypnotic to any spectators that were out this late at night. Mikasa would lead her opponent in a dangerous dance beneath the stars.

And then in the moment, she'd miss a block and a foot would loop behind her own. She'd be falling but her hand would snag on the shirt of the blonde. They'd topple onto one another, bodies colliding against the tiled roofs. Knives and blades would be forcefully dropped until it was a battle of fists.

At first they'd wrestle, try for dominance over the other. But Mikasa, being clearly taller and physically stronger, would pin the woman beneath like that the advantage would lie with her. There'd be that trademark smirk as she pinned her to the ground.

Mikasa could practically feel the heat rolling off the two of them and then their lips would meet by pure carnal need. Again, a battle would follow but this time it would their tongues that fought. The blonde's nails would dig into her palm and their previous fight forgotten.

Hands would tug and pull at clothing and hair until they both lay naked in the moonlight. What a sight they'd make to anyone who bothered to look up. Bare skin on bare skin, their lips would meet. Hands would explore and slowly trace their way Lowe until...

Mikasa's eyes flew open.

She hadn't even realised that she'd fallen asleep. Her heart was racing in her chest and she quickly slowed her breath. Damn. What a thought. She could still feel the ghost of the imaginary hand tracing its way down her stomach. She swallowed and tried to think of something else.

Mikasa's gaze returned to the book.

She shook her head. Enough of that. She picked it up again. And returned back into the fantasy world of assassins and magic.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"So you kept your word." Annie's tone was amused but she didn't look up from her desk.

Mikasa had just walked in and plonked the book on the desk, right in front of the blonde. It was ten o'clock, exactly an hour after the library had opened.

"Naturally," Mikasa grinnned. "I knew you missed me too much."

Annie pulled a book out from underneath the desk. The second book in the series. She expertly scanned the book through her name without looking at her yet. "One day and you've already finished it. I'm impressed to say the least," Annie said. "You're a fast reader."

Mikasa picked up the book and flicked through the cover. Familiar names cropped up into her vision and she closed it once more. "I was up all last night," she admitted. "'Til about two."

Annie turned a page in the register book and kept scribbling away. But the corner of her mouth twitched. Mikasa's hopes were up.

"I have an hour break at twelve. We can get coffee then."

Mikasa broke out into a smile. "Thank you for your assistance," she beamed.

Annie let out a sniff. "No problem, Mikasa. Have a nice day."

The next two hours passed without much comment. Mikasa had settled into an armchair and started to read.

Every so often Annie would walk by and wink at her, her arms piled with books or files. Almost every time Mikasa managed to drop her book and lose her page. It never failed to make the librarian snort with laughter.

Twelve couldn't have come any faster. Mikasa was a good third of the way into the book when someone cleared their throat. Mikasa paused mid sentence and looked up.

She looked up into the blue eyes of a lion.

Annie stood over her, tipping her glasses down and Mikasa thought she'd never seen anything hotter. The librarian arched an eyebrow. "Shall we then?"

Mikasa jumped up, eager to go. She closed the book. Annie let out a little chuckle. "Come then, Ms Ackerman. Let us go."

~•~•~•~•~•~

Annie had chosen a cafe just down the road for their 'date'. Mikasa had never been there before but the blonde swore the coffee was to die for.

Annie ordered black. Mikasa had been about to order decaf but Annie had interrupted. The best part about the coffee was the caffeine, she'd said. Mikasa had decided to trust her on that.

Annie sat across from her, glasses pushed up to the top of her head.

"So Mikasa," she said, a slight smirk to her tone. "Tell me, why did you want to talk to me so badly? Surely you have a reason besides the fact that your eyes couldn't barely leave my ass."

Mikasa flushed and tugged her scarf to hide her mouth. Annie's eyes were latched onto the rising redness in her cheeks and that smirk was growing larger. Mikasa coughed awkwardly.

"Come on, Mikasa," the blonde teased, leaning forward. "Surely there must be something else you can say."

Mikasa's first thoughts immediately went to her first impression of Annie. About how hot it would be to fuck a librarian in a library.

She started to stammer. "I-... I don't.. I don't think it's appropriate to s..s.. say… Especially on a first date.."

Annie licked her lips. "Oh? Do tell, Ms Ackerman. I am very intrigued."

Mikasa could feel the red spreading down her neck. Her whole body felt warm and she squirmed in her seat. The gaze of the librarian only made it harder for her to think of something else to say.

"Oh Mikasa, what's gotten you so embarrassed?" the woman cooed. "I just getting more and more interested in your little secret."

Mikasa took a deep breath.

"I have librarian fantasies," she admitted. Annie only blinked. "The cold look you had in your eyes just.. turns me on. Especially the thought of making love discreetly behind a bookshelf. It just- I should stop talking, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to be weird.. I just-"

She trailed off helplessly.

Annie was still looking at her but there was no judgement in her eyes. Instead an amused fire danced in those blue irises.

"Do you.. fantasise a lot?"

"Um... Well yeah, I mean, um… I guess," Mikasa said awkwardly. "I mean like last night I had an assassin fantasy because of that book you gave me and I should be saying that why, why Mikasa?"

Annie propped her chin up with her elbows. "So Mikasa, how many BDSM books have you read?"

"I.. Um- What?"

The librarian's eyebrows furrowed. "Do tell me you know what that means. Please."

Mikasa felt belittled and tugged at her scarf. "Of course I know what it means. I don't know much, but I know the basics... I mean I've see Fifty Shades of-"

"Fifty Shades of Grey is an inaccurate representation of BDSM relationships," Annie cut in dryly. "Sure, they got the consent thing right but there is rarely contracts unless you are paying for sex. Usually it's between two lovers who trust and understand that what they are doing is for pleasure. Consent is key and each member is willing to listen and stop if needed."

Mikasa shuffled her thighs together. "You seem.. to know a lot…"

Annie smirked but moved on. "Have you ever had domination fantasies, Mikasa? Dreamed about the feeling of losing control to another?"

Mikasa swallowed. "I… I.., oh God yes," she breathed.

Annie laughed and leaned back in her seat. "Well, I've a feeling we're going to be a good match for each other."

"Y.. You...do? I don't understand... Why did you ask me about those things?"

"Do those things excite you, Mikasa?"

Mikasa found herself nodding and realised it was true. Her fantasies, her secret thoughts at night, it excited her to no end.

"Well, get to know me a bit better and maybe you'll find out why."

They talked about relatively normal things after that. Sure, Mikasa did aggressively rant about the theory of infinite space and how there were obviously aliens somewhere out there but nothing that bordered her… private longings. Even when she try to understand why Annie always managed to steer it away.

She found that she really did like Annie's personality. Kind of snippy and cold but also a light caring side to her to. She also had a wicked sense of humour and no boundaries for insults.

And despite ranting and talking about other topics, Mikasa just couldn't forget the gleam in the other woman's eyes when she talked about domination. The way she bit her lip and took a deep breath.

Mikasa felt a smile curl her lips. It seemed she wasn't the only one with dirty fantasies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it was going to be slightly different in the original plan. It was going to be a nice date and they'd be fluffy and cute and start dating and yah heart-touching. 
> 
> But idk it might get a little steamy in the next chapters. I dunno if you guys would like that, comment if you would or we can skip over it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading xx   
> FreeGrain


	3. Tied

Mikasa's heart was racing and her breathing was hitched. "Annie, here?" she whispered nervously. "Are you sure?"

"Quite sure, Ms Ackerman," the librarian purred. "I think this place is perfect."

The two had been dating for about three weeks now and all the while Annie delved deeper into Mikasa's fantasies. Learning her secret desires, what she felt wet about just thinking of. Annie just listened and listened, that same lilting smirk always on her face.

Annie was a good listener and Mikasa felt as though she could trust her. Which was good because from what Annie had explained about BDSM, a relationship was built on trust and a willingness to listen. The bottom trusted the top enough to allow them to do things to them for pleasure. And the top listened to what the bottom was and was not okay with.

The more Mikasa learned, the more interested she became. The darker side of pleasure just sounded so enticing, so right down her alley of what felt goo. She just kept asking and Annie was all too pleased to tell her.

Annie's hand brushed against Mikasa's stomach before sliding under her shirt to touch skin. Right now they were in the library, hidden the back in the mainly untouched sections beside the fire exits.

It was late in the evening but even so, there were still people around. And anyone of them could walk in on them.

Annie's hand ran along the muscled plains of Mikasa's abs, sending electricity up her spine. "Are you okay with this, Mikasa?" the blonde whispered. "We can always take this back to... my place if you're uncomfortable."

It was first time they were going to have sex together. Sure they'd made out a few times but this was moving more physical. And honestly this was the hottest thing that Mikasa had ever done.

"Go ahead, Ms Leonhardt," Mikasa breathed out. "You're taking your time."

Annie's grin was enough to answer her. The blonde leaned into push away her scarf, giving her access to her neck. Lips met flesh as Annie's fingers began to explore under her shirt. Threading softly up her abdomen until she skimmed somebody under breast.

Mikasa's breath was shaky and she hadn't a clue what to do with her hands. Annie had her pressed up against the space between the bookshelf and the fire exit so she just braced them against the wall.

She felt a hand caress her breast before sliding underneath her bra completely. Fingers massaged the mound, feeling and stroking with gentle swipes, and Mikasa felt her breasts peaking at the contact.

"Good," Annie exhaled near her ear.

Annie slid her hand down, stroking its way horizontally from hip to hip, teasing. Mikasa's core was begging for contact and her hips jerked against their will. Annie stopped just before she entered her pants.

"Do you trust me?" Annie paused her movements and so did Mikasa. Annie's blue eyes met her grey. "I need to hear you say it."

Did she trust her? Of course she did. Mikasa didn't hesitate. "Yes."

Annie stepped away from her and Mikasa was confused. What was she doing? Why had she stopped?

Annie took off her tie and held it in her hands. Mikasa gazed at it and then at her girlfriend, realising what she was going to do. Annie was waiting for a sigh of approval. Mikasa nodded and Annie moved in.

Without a word, Annie bound her hands behind her back and to the long handle of the fire escape door. She was really good with knots and when Mikasa tested them, she found she was truly tied. And she felt herself get even wetter.

Annie smiled. "So pretty. Just a needing a finishing touch." She took Mikasa's scarf from her neck and raised it towards Mikasa's head. And blindfolded her.

Now void of sight, Mikasa's senses were on fire. Her heart was pumping at high speed. Oh go, oh god, she'd never been so aroused. She didn't know what her girlfriend was going to die, couldn't know where she was looking or how she was grinning.

Annie's hand suddenly landed on her neck and Mikasa jumped. "Relax," the librarian purred. "Not many people come here but if they hear noises, who knows what could happen? I'd advise silence."

The hand lifted away and Mikasa was left in tense anticipation for her next touch. The denial and teasing just set her on edge. Annie's hands were on either side of her waist and she heard her purring. One hand stroked its way downwards, slipping past the hem and into Mikasa's jeans. It cupped her sex and Mikasa couldn't help but moan.

"Soaking already," Annie murmured, first two fingers probing the wet spot of Mikasa's underwear. Unknowingly she brushed against Mikasa's clit and the dark haired woman found herself gasping.

"What did I say about quiet?" Annie whispered. "In all it's your decision. I can easily leave when someone comes and they'll see you, trust up and helpless. Can't say what they'll do. Free you? Or who knows? Take you against your will?"

The very thought of a stranger, someone she couldn't even see taking her when she couldn't fight them off just aroused her even more. It shouldn't have and she knew that. But dear god wasn't the thought hot.

"Ooh I think that just made you even wetter," Annie murmured. "Does rape-play excite you? Who could tell such a kinky bitch lay inside this beautiful exterior?" A finger ran along the hem of her panties. "Maybe I'll take a feel inside your darker interior.

Annie's hand pushed its way into Mikasa's underwear. Her hands were experts and Mikasa was shaking. A finger ran along her slit and her hips twitched. Annie made a sound of approval.

"So wet and ready for me, Ms Ackerman. How does it feel? Is your body ready for me?"

Mikasa said something inaudible. She heard Annie chuckle and a hand nudge her chin. "Please," Mikasa begged. "Please."

"Please what? Tell me, Mikasa. What do you want me to do to you?"

"Fuck me," Mikasa breathed. "Please. I need you. I need you inside of- oh god!"

Annie slid a finger into her while she was talking and Mikasa moaned. Slowly Annie started pumping in and down, gradual at first but picking up speed. Another finger joined the first and Mikasa could feel herself clenching. Oh god, oh god, it just felt so good.

Annie pressed a kiss below her ear. "That's a girl… Come for me..."

And Mikasa could feel herself building towards her release. Feeling Annie inside her, satisfying her, oh god, she was on edge. Annie was focusing on one spot and every time she felt like she was going to come just from it.

Mikasa was biting her lip to stop sinful noises coming out of her mouth. Even so, she was whimpering. It just… It felt so astonishingly amazing. Never before had Mikasa had sex like this. It had never been as heated or as risky as this. It was a whole new level of arousal that Mikasa couldn't begin to grasp.

Annie's thumb circled her clit, giving the throbbing knob the attention it was begging for. Mikasa felt the pleasure ripple right up to her stomach. She let out a cry but quickly stifled it for fear of being caught.

She was close. So close. Annie was panting too, hot breath hitting the side of her neck. Annie's spare hand slid up to cup a breast, rolling a nipple beneath her fingers. Close. Closer.

And one last whisper from Annie. "Come."

Mikasa let out a quiet cry as she came, her body setting into a spasm as she rode out the orgasim. Never before had she cum like that. She was a quivering mess when she finished and Annie seemed pleased.

"Very nice," the woman purred. "Hear."

Mikasa felt her fingers slide out and out of her pants. She felt two warm digits press against her lips and Mikasa obediently sucked them into her mouth. She could taste herself on them, the sweet taste of her arousal.

She licked them clean and then Annie pulled her hand out.

"How did that feel?"

"Amazing…" Mikasa breathed. "I've never felt like that before."

Annie untied her hands and slid her scarf down to her neck. Mikasa gazed down at the librarian, her chest still rising and falling. Annie's glasses were knocked askew and there was that trademark grin on her face.

"There's plenty more where that came from, Ms Ackerman," she grinned. "If you're willing to play my game."

Mikasa kissed her. She cupped her cheeks with her hands and pulled her face towards her. They met in a hit heated clash and passionately dove in. Mikasa's tongue swept in, exploring Annie's mouth and exchanging the taste of her to her girlfriend.

Annie moaned low in her throat and gripped Mikasa's shirt. Teeth nipped at her lower lip, before slowly sucking it inside her mouth. The control swiftly vanished from Mikasa as Annie dominated the kiss.

Mikasa could feel her orgasism sitting in her panties and broke away, chest rising and falling. Annie exhaled, a wild look in her eye.

"Need to clean yourself up, Ms Ackerman," she smirked. "Make yourself presentable."

Mikasa entwined her fingers with hers. "Care to assist me in that, Ms Leonhardt?"

Annie's blue eyes twinkled. "I'm afraid I'd just make the problem, um, worse. Wouldn't be able to resist."

"Oh what a shame. You'll just have to come by my place later," Mikasa sarcastically sighed. It was an open invitation. Come to her place could mean anything. Anything. Anything they wanted.

And Annie smirked, bringing with it a promise of pain and pleasure. And Mikasa pressed her thighs together to suppress the tingling. Annie kissed her cheek. "I think we can arrange something of the sorts."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic could end here and probably will. But like if any of youse want to drop me a kink prompt, send me a message on ff.net or tumblr. Or here if you want, I guess. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After inviting Sasha over to meet her girlfriend, Mikasa suddenly feels Annie's hand on her thigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neglecting other fics... Me? Never... lol idk what this is so yeah. Have fun

Annie's hand on her thigh suddenly made Mikasa jump. She wasn't wearing a long skirt so her girlfriend had easy access to her bare skin. Smooth fingertips stroked their way along her thigh, slowly but surely edging higher. She inhaled sharply.

"Mikasa? Are you okay?"

Sasha's voice jolted her back into reality. Her ex frowned at her from across the table, a little concern in her expression.

Mikasa flushed and tugged at her scarf. "Yeah sorry. Just… distracted..."

She glanced at Annie to see her girlfriend looking on ahead. But the moment she lay eyes on her, she saw the corner of her mouth tug upwards. Grinning. She knew exactly what she was doing. And it amused her.

The three of them; her, Annie and Sasha, were put on a coffee date if that's what you'd call it, over at Mikasa's place. Eren was out right now with Armin or somebody so they had the whole place to themselves.

Which was a good. While Mikasa was still interested in being friends with Sasha, her ex was clearly a little nervous after their break up. She'd been a little reluctant to come after the invitation but quickly brightened up when she saw Mikasa had brought a new partner with her.

It was a good thing because Mikasa had really felt for Sasha. And if things went cold between them it would really be quite heartbreaking. Just because... they'd been friends first.

Sasha had warmed to Annie almost immediately, seeming very interested. And though Annie was as cold and indifferent as ever, she did lighten from her usual attitude. Those two were getting on swell.

Annie's forefinger strokes its way up her thigh, edging under the folds of her skirt. No one could see what her girlfriend was doing, the underneath area blocked by a tablecloth. Sasha was oblivious and just smiled.

"So Sasha, tell me about this boyfriend of yours," Annie smiled. "He sounds like a lovely guy."

Sasha's face lit up and she immediately jumped into talking about Connie. But Mikasa wasn't listening, she was too busy trying to keep her breathing normal.

Annie was gentle, teasing her way up. She was determined to make her squirm. It was a regular thing. They'd had sex in public before, secretly obviously so it wasn't weird for her. In fact it was really kinky and really hot.

But here. With Sasha. While trying to have a conversation?

Mikasa was struggling a little bit. But that helpless feeling she always got when she knew that if she made a noise, she'd be caught out just made her feel hot from head to toe. It made her arousal all the more difficult to contain.

Annie leaned forward, acting all so into her conversation. Which maybe she was, she was quite the multitasker. But despite that her hand was expertly stirring Mikasa's fire and making her all the wetter.

Mikasa swallowed and placed her hands on the table, trying to focus. Look normal, look like your listening. She tried looking at Sasha but she was worried that her expression would come off a little glazed. Annie's hands were right beside her core but they just danced around it. Teasing her, keeping her on edge. Mikasa fought the impulse to clench her thighs.

A finger pulled at Mikasa's underwear, pushing it aside so it could slip through. The digit found a satisfactory wetness and Mikasa heard Annie make a noise of approval.

"Mikasa are you sure you're okay? You're being very quiet," Sasha inquired.

Mikasa's shot up and she blushed. "I… I'm fine! Perfect.. Fine!" she stammered before pausing to compose herself. "Sorry. I'm just a little distracted. Keep talking it's okay."

Her ex gave her a worried look but returned to talking to Annie.

Annie's fingers came out, took the hem of her underwear and pulled it down her thighs. Mikasa shifted to make it all the more easier. Annie probed at the newly accessible areas, a finger teasingly circling her clit. Mikasa had to clench her fists to keep her body still. She was so warm all over and was worried that Sasha would notice.

While Sasha might find it amusing, she'd also heavily judge them. And Mikasa was not interested in her sexual relationship being public. Yeah.

Annie slid a finger into her, going as deep as the second knuckle before pulling back. Slowly but achingly slowly, she started to pump her her finger in and out. A second finger joined the first and Annie expertly brought Mikasa to the edge.

Mikasa let out a little gasp and both of them looked concerned at her. Annie while looking quite convincing, the hot gleam in her eyes told she was just faking it for appearances.

"I'm fine," Mikasa reassured Sasha. "Just… something I ate…"

Annie's thumb brushed over her clit and her hips jerked. Thankful she was able to keep that movement out of sight due to the table. Oh, Annie was enjoying this to no end.

"... you know Mikasa, I'm surprised it took you so long to tell me about Annie," Sasha commented. "You guys said what? Two, three months?"

"Two and a half,' Annie drawled, quickening her pace.

Mikasa bit her lip. They were trying to draw her into the conversation and with what was going on, she wasn't sure she could focus on anything. Dear god, Annie was holding her on the edge of climax, fingers moving enough to make her body squirm and buck but not enough to actually bring her there.

Annie's free hand picked up her coffee cup and took a sip. So casual and composed. She continued talking to Sasha.

Then Annie's rhythm changed and the intensity rocked into the sky. Mikasa grabbed a tissue and when she came, she stuffed her face into it in the act of sneezing. Annie's hand withdrew with a final stroke along her now soaking thigh.

"Geez, 'Kasa," Sasha frowned. "Seriously are you okay?"

Mikasa lowered the tissue, face burning. "I… I, um… I'm going to the bathroom- excuse." She rose from her seat, managing to pull her underwear up without Sasha noticing.

And hastily vanished to the bathroom. The moment she closed the door Mikasa let out a shuddering sigh and leaned against the sink. Shit. That had been so close. She could hear the two talking so concerned about her outside.

Mikasa ran a hand through her hair. That had been… so hot. Lowkey stressful but so hot. Annie was such an expert at making her squirm. Her girlfriend was… a mild sadist, taking amusement when Mikasa suffered. Within limits of course.

Mikasa exhaled, reaching a hand down between her legs. She could feel herself all over the inside of her thighs. Her core throbbed, not yet satisfied. She curled her toes. She couldn't… could she?

Mikasa hesitated and her choice was decided by the door being opened. She over to see Annie had entered the room.

Shutting the door behind her, her girlfriend had this stupid grin.

"Someone's a little… jumpy," she teased, leaning over to wrap her arms around her neck. "I think Sasha noticed."

Mikasa huffed and placed her hands on her waist. "And who's fault was that? Can't keep your hands to yourself."

Annie kissed her lightly. "Oh ssh. You enjoyed that as much as I did. Besides-" Annie's mouth was close to her and it sent a shiver down her spine. "-you can spank me for it later."

Mikasa let out a low groan and lifted her girlfriend's chin. She kissed her gently and Annie responded, a hand steady to the back of her head. The two might have stayed making out if not for the knocking on the door a few minutes later.

"Umm… guys? I'm sure you're getting it on so like, I'm going to make myself another cup of coffee," came Sasha's voice. "Take your time."

Mikasa broke away from Annie, flushing. Annie, though a little disgruntled to be disturb, detached herself from Mikasa.

"Ah what a shame… guess we'll continue this later," her girlfriend grinned. "Come, let's entertain our guest."

Mikasa laughed lightly and slung an arm around her shoulder. "I hate you."

Annie rolled her eyes. "You're such a liar."

Mikasa paused. "You're right. I don't hate you. Quite the opposite really."

Annie had paused in place, looking clearly red and Mikasa had to laugh. "Oh so that's what makes you embarrassed, huh? Come on."

Annie rolled her eyes again. "Whatever. Idiot."

And the two exited the bathroom to look for Sasha.


End file.
